Between One Heartbeat and the Next
by DivaBlog22
Summary: What happens when Clara and Me run away with a TARDIS to see the universe? This will be darker than Doctor Who so I've rated it T just to be safe. {may change} Old characters will make a return and new ones will make an appearance.
1. Letters to Clara 1

Dear Clara,

You'll probably never see this. I don't know your address, or who you are and why I'm even writing this to you but here goes. I know about the Mummy on the Orient Express and one other adventure that I can't recall.

I know you said something to me, something so important but I can't seem to remember it. Which isn't exactly helpful as it's supposed to be important and all that.

I met Missy after she poisoned the stupid Cyber King but she won't tell me who you are. UNIT won't either. It's like you don't want to be found Clara.

If I meet you, you know, give me a hint to let me know you are my Clara. The Clara who I had adventures with.

I'm rambling because I don't want to say goodbye Clara. Are you still even reading? I know it was you who wrote _Run you clever boy and be a Doctor_ in my TARDIS. I will be then. I will be a Doctor. Watch me run Clara.

The Doctor

P.S, Do you have my screwdriver as I've sort of lost it.

P.P.S, Don't worry Missy had it

P.P.P.S, Do you have my signed copy of War and Peace as I seem to have misplaced it.

P.P.P.P.S, Don't worry, Leo Tolstoy had it. Dreadful man.

P.P.P.P.P.S, You know what? I'm just not going to bother


	2. 25th December 1863-Black Archive

Dear Clara,

I found this in the Black Archive and I thought you might be interested. The Doctor is snooping around and he can't find this article. Anyway, Osgood will be contacting you soon regarding the ceasefire and negotiations with the Zygons.

All my love,

Kate

The Daily Gazette- 26th December 1863

STRANGE OBJECT SIGHTED NEAR VILLAGE OF STEVENAGE

Yesterday, a peculiar object was spotted by farmers in the small village of Stevenage. One farmer described it to your reporter.

" 'Ere in Stevenage I saw some strange lights not like some of those new-fangled 'uns"

A housewife also told this newspaper that she heard screaming and loud bangs. One resident of the village, who does not want to be named, witnessed a strange craft land in a field near St Nicholas Church.

"I saw it land and then saw some very odd people walk out. There was a woman wearing trousers- can you believe it- and a man who spoke with a strong Scottish accent. They referred to themselves as the "Doctor" and "Clara". The woman looked very unlike respectable woman and wasn't wearing appropriate clothing. They both seemed to be shouting before getting in their highly disturbing craft. Then it disappeared into thin air"

The Queen's Guard will not lead an enquiry into the incident and has described it as "hysteria caused by excitement for Christmas". In the personal opinion of this reporter, it is a very poor excuse for what is a strange and odd event witnessed by many. It was certainly not "hysteria caused by excitement for Christmas".

By correspondent Jonathan Swift.

Dear Kate,

I remember this! The Doctor and I were sorting out an explosion above Earth and pieces of the spaceship went all over the world. It was a great adventure and we were laughing the whole way. And we met Rudolph the red nosed reindeer. I got Osgood's message regarding the Zygons. I'll be there.

Kind regards,

Clara.

 _ **/Author's Note/ These are getting boring, so I'll keep it brief. I've got a serious case of writer's block so this is the best I could come up with. Just think of it as a Christmas gift from me. Merry Christmas {well in the UK at least!}**_

 _ **Signing off,**_

 _ **Diva 2 xx**_


	3. Diary Entry 1- Clara

Journal of Clara Oswald- 27th December, Lissa Nebula, somewhere in deep space

Me said this would help. This journal. Apparently it would help "get my feelings out". Good luck with that one. Sometimes, I wish I could rewind all of this. A tiny part of me wishes that I'd never met the Doctor. A huge part of me wishes that I'd said no to the Doctor when he asked me to travel with him again after the Dream Crabs. One part regrets absolutely nothing. Maybe this was always supposed to happen. It started when we first met and I called him looking for the internet.

How stupid that seems when I look back. If only I'd worked out how to use the WiFi then I would never have met the Doctor. Or I hadn't got that number from Missy. Little things that build up to something so much bigger. The snowball effect. I talked to the Doctor about it one day.

"What would have happened if I never met you?" I was trying to get his attention as he was still crying over The Time Traveller's Wife {the book} He looked up abruptly.

"Why would you want to know that?" He asked quietly.

"Bored" I picked at my space cheese sandwich

"Well. I would probably be dead and so would Amy and Rory"

"Why?"

"Oswin. Your echo". He went back to pulling tissues out of the box, silently crying.

Maybe I shouldn't think about the would have beens and should have beens. It screws with your mind and I'm really not up for that. I might write about my adventures with the Doctor. If my memory fades, I still have my adventures with him.

I think I'm rambling to keep this diary entry going. Since I have nothing else to write about, I might as well write about….. Well, what do I write about? There is so much to remember. Adventures with Eleven. But more adventures with Twelve.

2 hours later

I fell asleep and had a nightmare about the Raven. It was in slow motion, me walking towards it. I couldn't stop it and it was like something else was controlling my body. The Raven flew towards me and then I felt the pain. My mouth opened in a silent scream but nothing came out. I felt the smoke pour out of my mouth before the darkness engulfed me. This is what is going to happen when I face the Raven finally. When I go back to Gallifrey.

Some people would say that I'm too young to die and maybe I am. 29 years old. And I always will be. No aging, no growing older ever again. I'd always planned to leave the Doctor one day. I think I realised too late that it was an addiction and I could never leave. I'd always thought that me and Danny could maybe have kids one day. Before he died of course.

I'm about to make a confession. A huge confession. One I never even told my dad or the Doctor. I was pregnant when Danny died. That was why I was phoning him. I didn't have the courage to tell him in person. But after the shock and trauma of what happened- I had a miscarriage. I didn't have the courage to tell Dad or Gran what had happened. Does that make me a coward? They told me it was a boy. I've had enough posing philosophical questions for one day. I don't know if this has helped me or not to be perfectly honest. Maybe I'll write again, maybe I won't. If anybody is reading this, I'm sorry if this entry was a complete piece of shit. I'm new to this diary writing world.

Clara


	4. Transmission from Charles St Germain

Peter,

This is the transcript of the distress call from the Charles St Germain oil rig in the North Sea {owned by the Scottish and the German if you remember} Officer Smith took a look at it and recommended UNIT intervention but it's up to you what you do with it.

Sergeant Gemma Collins

Transcript of distress call from Charles St Germain oil rig 2:37am 17th September 2056

 _ **If anybody is listening, please help. We are on the Charles St Germain oil rig and we need help right now. {The voice sounds Scottish and is female. We presume it is Nona Bayelowe.}**_

 _ **STATIC**_

 _ **Nona! Nona! Oh my God Me she's dead! {Unidentified female voice}**_

 _ **Doesn't matter. We need to help the people on this oil rig before we all die. {Another female voice}**_

 _ **The person who was supposed to help us DIED.**_

 _ **Well, it's just you and me and the crew now isn't it?**_

 _ **What about the distress call?**_

 _ **Oh yeah.**_

 _ **Right, we need UNIT here right now along with Amelia Stewart now! Zygons-**_

 _ **END OF TRANSMISSION**_

 _ **/Author's Note/ I'm sorry if you want detailed chapters it's just that my writers block will only let me write less than a thousand words which is great. Really great. Yeah. Kate's daughter is rocking UNIT in the 2050s {Amelia Stewart}**_


	5. Letters to Amelia Stewart

_**Letter to Amelia Stewart, head of UNIT. Dated 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **September 2056**_

Dear Miss Stewart,

I'm sure you are aware of the transmission from the Charles St Germain oil rig that was passed onto us from the Northern Oil Corporation. Of course it would sound like rubbish to the normal person. The only thing that would ring out as unusual is the fact that they mention somebody is dead.

Some people would assume that this was a hoax but as you know, it is not. We ran a scan over the transmission and it is fact Clara Oswald and Me. Of course we would recommend Doctor intervention but giving Oswald's involvement with the case, it just can't happen. We can't risk the disastrous consequences that this action would invoke.

Both UNIT and Torchwood are aware of the two's status as immortals. Torchwood have made a grab for both of them but the agents who were sent after them were sent back to Torchwood Three. Well, what was left of them. We have respected Miss Oswald's and Me's wishes and have left them alone. We have only contacted them twice, both in dire circumstances. Once when the Zygon's identity was nearly discovered. The other when the civil war between this organisation and Torchwood began.

Of course things have settled down now but there is still hostility. The twins, Daniel and Elena Osgood are still examining the solar images that we got from the scan we conducted of the rig. Anyone who gets near the rig disappears so we've relied on technology to find out what happened to the Charles St Germain rig. We might never know what happened but it is essential to find out what happened to Clara and Me.

We have contacted the leader of the Zygons, Bonnie about this. They've denied any knowledge of the events but they have lied to us in the past so could be covering something up. But that's just my opinion. Hope to hear from you soon.

Dr Dante Walker PhD.

 _ **There is also an another letter from Torchwood, written by someone referring to themselves as Captain Jack Harness. Attempts to trace him have all but failed. Make of this letter what you like, but it has been received as the words of a prophet. It correctly predicts the worst terrorist attack in the history if the world and many other terrible conflicts.**_

Dear Amelia,

I don't want to argue and I'm sure you don't either.

Something is coming. Something huge. You might dismiss my warnings. But you have to be ready.

The Doctor should have been contacted by now.

I would like to meet this "Clara" person. She sounds interesting.

Zocalo Square, Mexico City, 12th August 2058, quarter past twelve.

Remember it.

Because they are coming.

And you're gonna need the whole of Earth.

Captain Jack Harness.

P.S, Can we please forget that one-night stand? I know you've got a wife and everything but…. Ok, I have to admit. You were a pretty great kisser.


	6. Eye Witness account- Clara Oswald

_**A/N: Before this chapter properly starts I'd like to say sorry. Sorry for not uploading in nearly a month and not even explaining it. This wasn't the original chapter. I originally had another chapter ready to be uploaded and my doc manager started playing up so I decided to write another chapter to make up for it. I apologise whole-heartedly for the quality of the writing. I promise that it will get better it's just that I had a rough January and early February and my writing hasn't been up to scratch. Anyways, enjoy the chapter**_

 _ **Diva 2 xxx**_

Enquiry on Charles St Germain disaster by UK Prime Minister Georgiana Owens, First Minister Matthew Fletcher and German Chancellor Herman Weiler

The Charles St Germain disaster was a highly public affair that rocked the world. On the 17th September, 2056, in the early hours of the morning, the Charles St Germain oil rig in the North Sea was attacked by an unknown force. The rig was headed by Nona Bayelowe, an experienced technician who was an army veteran and greatly respected. So how did this rig fall so quickly to this force?

With new witness accounts, footage from the night and other evidence, we can begin to piece together what happened. We can get justice for all those who perished. So in her own words, we'll start this enquiry with an eye-witness account from Clara Oswald.

Georgiana Owens, Matthew Fletcher and Herman Weiler

 _ **Eye-witness account of September 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **used with permission from Clara Oswald**_

It all started with a meeting with Amelia Stewart. I'm sure you are aware she is head of UNIT, an organisation tasked with protecting Earth from aliens. Me {my associate} were called into her office and she explained the situation. We were both silent for a moment. Me fiddled with the zip on her jacket.

"You need to think about this both of you. The treaty is crumbling" Than I was reminded of when this happened before. The Zygon Inversion, Google it. So of course, we agreed to it. Amelia can be very persuasive, as I'm sure you know. We took our TA- I mean transport to the rig. We were greeted by Nona Bayelowe who gave us a tour. I wasn't really listening as I'm not that great with technology {sorry}. We were shown our rooms and then for the first time we were alone.

Of course Zygons haven't exactly been "friendly" since the last time the treaty was on shaky ground. There has always been some hostility since the "Osgood incident" and we can understand that. We tried to negotiate for a while and when that didn't work, we just left them alone, providing that they didn't blow their cover and ours. For many years, Zygons and humans have co-existed and lived peacefully until around mid-way through the year.

The riots taking place in London earlier in the year and various other cities caused the Zygons to panic and lose their cover. Of course people saw what they looked like and found out what they were. Immediately, discrimination and hate crime began. They blamed it on them and found out how to strike them hard. I can confirm that the Zygons attacked the Charles St Germain oil rig.

It was around 1 in the morning when it started. I was jerked from my sleep by a bang. I sat up quickly and examined the room. Silence. In one corner, I could hear Me lightly snoring and the tick of a clock. I told myself I'd imagined it and was trying to get back to sleep when I heard a scream. Me was woken by this and although I could barely see her in the darkness we both knew what was happening. Our worst fears had come true. We both changed into some clothes as quickly as we could before rushing out onto the deck. All we could hear was the waves slapping against the bottom of the rig.

"Do you think-." She didn't have to answer her own question. A man walked up to us. His name-tag read Officer Smith.

"What are you two lovely ladies doing out this late?" He was trying to be sexy, get us to flirt.

"We heard a noise-." Me said before being interrupted by Smith.

"There weren't as far as I'm concerned" He had a thick Scottish accent.

"We really have to go and look" Me spoke for both of us.

"To see if anyone's hurt" I added.

"Time to go back to your rooms. It's late. There was nothing". His skin was rapidly darkning and welts started popping up over his body. We both watched in horror as this man became a Zygon. There was silnce and all I could hear was the gurgling of the pipes above us. The Zygon stretched and turned to look at us.

"Sorry girlies" He said in a deep voice before advancing towards us. A bang rang through the air and a pool of brown appeared in the Zygon's chest. Standing behind it was Nona Bayelowe, a gun in her hand, smoke in the air.

"We don't have much time" She said shortly. Normally, as people who know me have good knowledge of, I'm not a fan of killing.

"Why the hell did you have to do that?" I yelled at her. She turned round and slapped me in the face.

"You're really asking me why I killed that bastard?" Me had her hands on the trigger of her gun but I gave her a look. She rolled her eyes at me before we followed Nona to the bridge. It was a hub of activity, people in uniforms running about, weapons in hand.

"We should just leave." Me whispered.

"We can't"

"We have too. When you've lived as long as I have you know when the right time to leave is." She hissed. I knew Me had seen more than I would ever know but this time I had to defy her.

"You can leave these innocent people to die. There's that option or we stay here to help. Do you remember what he said- never be cowardly? That's what I'm doing. I'm not being a coward" I left Me standing there and went to where Nona was standing. The clock on the big flat screen in front of us read 2:33. It was obvious that she was trying to tune into the International Distress Channel.

"What happened here?" Nona sighed.

"It started with many of the officers turning on us with the guns. Smith was sent to kill any remaining people. This is what's left of the crew"

"Do you still think those people are alive?"  
"No" She went back to contacting the authorities. Me stood next to me and for a while, we just stood there watching all these people try to protect the rig. I could hear Nona sending the transmission but everything was in slow motion. A bullet embedded itself in my chest in slow motion. Everyone started screaming and I vaguely felt Me pulling us both to the ground. She was yelling at me to play dead but I couldn't concentrate on that. It might have been the bullet but then my surroundings looked like they'd been dragged through a sepia filter on an iPhone. It seems like an eternity before the screaming and gun-shots go away. When they do, Me pulls me back up and sits me on a chair. She tries desperately to get the distress channel but it looks like everything has been wrecked by the Zygons.

"Bollocks" She mutters. That's when I see Nona's body draped over the control board. Blood was seeping into the controls.

"Me" Me looked at Nona's body, lets out a string of swear words and dragged her body off the board and onto the floor. While making this effort, I noticed that the Distreess Channel was back on. Blood was coming out thick and fast of my chest and I tried desperately to speak. I looked at Nona's body for what I vowed to be the last time. But I wanted her to be alive so badly.

"Nona! Nona! Oh my God Me, she's dead!" So began our conversation and the distress call. It cut out just before we mentioned the Zygons.

Eventually the authorities arrived and I recovered and wrote this eye-witness account.

Clara Oswald, London, February 2057

 _ **Letter from Clara Oswald to Amelia Stewart**_

Amelia,

There was a bit that I had to miss out that the authorities couldn't know. Before we left a message flashed up on the screen in the bridge. This is what it said.

 _ **Enjoy my little show? I've got a lot more where that came from.**_

 _ **Sadie Ross**_

 _ **Clara xx**_


	7. Diary Entry 2- Clara

UNIT Report by Daniel Osgood- Sadie Ross.

We don't know exactly when Sadie Ross first came into prominence. Maybe it was her involvement in the Charles St Germain disaster or her killing of seven people around the world at exactly the same time. But she became known to UNIT.

We don't exactly know about her early life. It is thought she was severely abused in the St Mary's Children's Home in Central London. After an unspecified incident, she was apparently sent to Hoyle Sanitarium. All of this reportedly happened in the 1930s. There is no record of her anywhere since then.

Ever since the Charles St Germain incident, Clara and Me have tried to track her down but to no avail. Of course Sadie is very secretive about her past for various reasons but there is this record of her in the 1340s during the plague apparently "curing" plague victims. It was most probably modern technology.

Even River Song has got involved. She contacted her parents during the 1940s to see what they knew. We're still waiting for her response.

Sadie Ross is a seriously demented individual if she choreographed the whole Charles St Germain incident with the Zygons. We're still trying to track Sadies's co-conspirators.

This is all we know about Sadie Ross and we hope this will be some use to the people who need it.

Daniel Osgood,

Deputy Leader of Scientific Ventures, UNIT UK.

Diary of Clara Oswald, 25th February 200,123

Welcome back to this little journal of mine. Climb inside, or actually maybe don't. The last time I did that with the Doctor we ended up in a deadly version of Jeopardy! with William Shakespeare as host. It's a long story and maybe one story I'll share one day. I don't want to be like Me and forget everything that happened with The Doctor. That would make his sacrifice in vain. Oh God, I think I might cry again. I promised to myself I'd never cry again after what happened yet there are still some moments where I feel like I'm going to burst with emotion any time. Me is sitting in the corner of the control room, playing chess with a robotic arm. She found it while we explored the Cyber Tombs. I might explain that one day too. Or maybe the first adventure we had. And the first time I kissed her but now, now children. We're getting ahead of ourselves.

We might explain what happened that day or not at all. We both know how to keep secrets as we've had experience in it. But Me more than most. After all, she has billions of years of it. I feel like I can't live up to her and her level of intelligence. She will know secrets that I don't even know about. Can't imagine even.

That experience on the rig shook both of us but Me more than most, though she denies it. Most days, she is lively, telling bad jokes and exploring alien planets like she wanted to do all those years ago. But other days, she is quiet and stares into the distance, only coming back to reality when I call her name. Sometimes I think about all the horrific things I've seen with The Doctor. I'll never regret travelling with him. I discovered myself when I was with him, gained my courage, proved my worth.

Sadie Ross is the main reason I'm writing this. She was the person who joined together with the Zygons and created the truly gruesome "little show" in her own words. Only somebody with a truly twisted mind would do something like that. And we don't even know who Sadie Ross is. It could be a real person or just a pseudonym for somebody else, somebody who wants to hide behind a name so he or she won't be discovered. But we will be stop at nothing to find this person was. For Nona at least.

I still see her in my dreams. Seeing her being killed by the endless hail of bullets. Blood everywhere. The screams. I've seen worse but still the deaths of these people, nameless people who were killed because of their innocence. Yet I still grieve for this small amount of people than the greater amount of people who I saw die in the Great Wars of the 2070s. Maybe because those people died for a stupid cause for their even stupider leaders.

Sadie will be caught. I will search for her my whole heartbeat if I need to. Maybe this will be a endless search like Frankenstein and the Monster in Frankenstein. I didn't really pay attention in English because we had a really shitty English teacher but I did read the first draft after Mary Shelley finished it in the 1800s.

I'll give you updates as soon as I can.

Clara.

 **URGENT MESSAGE FOR DANIEL OSGOOD FROM RIVER SONG**

Daniel, I have to tell you something. I spoke to my parents. They know who Sadie is. Please reply soon. This could be crucial.

River

 _ **/Author's Note/ I just pumped this out with a Panic! At the Disco playlist through my headphones and now I'm exhausted. Now "I Write Sins not Tragedies is in my ear. See you next time with a new chapter. Who is Sadie Ross? Oooohhhh.**_


	8. Diary Entry-Me

chapter eight

Diary Entry, Me, 17th February 200, 123.

I am struggling. Although I hate to admit it, the truth is I'm struggling to adapt to travelling. I thought about it for so long, dreamed about it, longed for the chance to escape from my personal hell on Earth. But it isn't exactly like I hoped. Some nights, I wake from a terrible nightmare and cry. Clara is the first immortal I've met for thousands of years, or millions, I'm not quite sure. I'm also not quite sure how I came to be on Gallifrey either. There's a blank space in my memory from the last time I was on New Earth to being surrounded by the ruins of Gallifrey. The Cloister Wraiths had died a long time before I had arrived and so I was there alone for such an undignified amount of time. Until I was aroused from my daze minutes before the end of the universe to find the TARDIS materialising. Immediately I felt anger for him only observing in my timeline, never interfering and never talking. Even when it was just me, walking through the ruins of civilisations, punching Death in the balls and watching the universe and see time run out slowly until there was just me and the Doctor, yet he never even spoke to me.

Should I be angry or should I be grateful he didn't speak? But when he arrived something sparked. I knew no Time Lords were foolish enough to travel the end of the Universe. And so I anxiously walked up to the door and knocked. I knew he would hear me and went back to sit down. If this was the end of the Universe, I could at least sit down and observe as my life ended and the Universe disappeared in just a blink of an eye. He walked out and looked me up and down. He expected me as I expected him. He started to explain his predicament and I insisted that Clara was dead. I was still haunted- and still am by that day. The Raven almost flying in slow motion, that silent scream that you still heard. The smoke just pouring out of her mouth...

I still regret that with every particle of my being. Maybe all of this wouldn't have happened if she hadn't died, or I'd trapped the Doctor in his confession dial. I'm getting side tracked. I was struggling, or was I just fine? I wish the Doctor hadn't saved me. I'd rather have died in the last moments of the universe. I am not quite sure if I can keep writing with this pen. Goodbye and farewell. I may not write again.

Me

Dear Clara,

I cannot stop thinking about you. Although I have met you, I still do not have the faintest idea who you are.

I remember saving the world with you multiple times but I cannot remember you uttering a single word or the colour of your hair.

Clara.

I miss you more than anything.

Please come back.

The Doctor

 ** _/Author's Note/ I've had a lack of inspiration so sorry for no chapters for a month. Love all of you and see you next time._**

 ** _Signing off, Diva 2 xx_**


	9. i am sadie ross

chapter nine

 _I can't change who I am, however hard I try. Maybe I should regret all the heinous crimes I have committed in my long lifetime but I can't bring myself to care for the victims. I long for the man I lost such a long time ago. I loved him, then lost him. I think maybe that corrupted my foundations. All the good parts of me rusted until there was nothing left of the person before my heartbreak. I became unforgiving, merciless and deadly. I harnessed the powers that had been given to me long ago that I hadn't even thought about using until that moment. I became one of the most feared women in the galaxy. I made people pray to me to not to kill them and once they looked up at me with hopeful eyes, I would shoot them without thinking. It became almost normal to me this lifestyle. But I knew it would never last._

 _I was arrested by the Shadow Proclamation and put on trial for things that I cannot even begin to mention. I stood in the defendant box and watched all my victims families stare at me with victorious looks in their eyes. Their sons and daughters killer had been caught finally. As I sat in my cell, I waited for my death that I knew would come for me. That was when I was visited by somebody. They offered me my life in exchange for a little job off the coast of Scotland in the North Sea. They told me to put on a show and get as many people killed as possible which I gratefully accepted. After all, I didn't want to die, right?_

 _So I called the Zygons in. They'd had something against the humans since the rebellion of 2022. In their states, they readily agreed to help me with the little shop of horrors I was planning for Clara, Me and the unlucky crew of the Charles St Germain. As the whole thing played out, I watched with a sense of mad glee as the Zygons killed the people on board. This just confirmed me as psychotic. Usually people regret killing other people but on that day I didn't feel a shred of sympathy. I should of, I killed innocent people but even as I felt glee watching them die, a voice yelled in my head **YOU orchestrated their deaths, YOU orchestrated their deaths.**_

 _My thoughts are psychotic as well. As I sent the message to the remaining people on board, I felt something I hadn't felt in... forever. Mercy. Maybe in the heat of the moment, I hadn't felt anything but happiness but once that rush had left my body, the true impact of what i'd done hit me like a train. I scanned all of the monitors and saw all of the blood, the dead bodies, and the lives ripped apart in those few brief minutes that the guns had fired. Fathers, mothers, sons, daughters gone, just like that. I watched as Clara and Me started to compose themselves and pick themselves up, I noticed a bloodstain near Clara's chest. At least the target had sustained an injury. Despite my best attempts, they didn't die. Maybe I should be happy but I don't believe in such an emotion since I lost him. And this is how I came to be, waiting for my sentence. The person who asked me to do the job managed to get them to bypass the death sentence which I was grateful for. This is my life. You'll never know where I came from or what made me like this except the few clues I give you._

 _I am Sadie Ross and this is who I am._


	10. Diary Entry- Clara & Article

chapter ten

Diary Entry- Clara Oswald. 27th March, Luna Guardiana, 344,000

I'm sorry I haven't written for so long but the hunt for Sadie is relentless. Truly. It seems as soon as we have a grip on her, she slips through our hands like butter and then she completely disappears. She's playing a game with us, disappearing then re-appearing if only for a brief time before she goes again. Adventures are perhaps the only things that keep me sane in this hunt. Only yesterday Me and I had this picnic on Luna Guardiana and it seemed that only for a short time could I forget about it.

"Merlot, 2322, New Peru. My favourite" She sighed, taking in the three suns that orbited the planet. I'd been here once on a Wednesday with a man who never grew up. Although it brought back bittersweet memories, I wanted to visit because of it's outstanding beauty. The Forest of Gaileo shimmered in the sunlight, reflecting rainbow patterns onto our faces.

"Hmm" I muttered. Me looked at me again trying to work out what was wrong.

"Are you still worried because if you are, you shouldn't worry. She hasn't been active for a while."  
"But she could strike at any time!" I snapped. Immediately I regretted it. "I'm sorry it's just the pressure" Me nodded and pulled away a piece of hair that was sitting in front of my eyes.

"You don't need to worry" She said softly. I nodded, not quite believing her yet not wanting her to know I didn't believe her.  
"Just enjoy this" She gestured to the Forest and the rest of Luna Guardiana. "Enjoy the suns, enjoy the simplicities and that this was rated #3 in Most Beautiful Places in the Universe coming only second to Appalapucia and..." I remembered something the Doctor had told me. He'd visited Appalapucia with Amy and Rory and it had been something to do with meeting an older version of Amy and different time streams or something like that.

I think I fell asleep because the next thing I knew I was in my bed, and in a pair of loose fitting pyjamas.

Maybe I just need to write about it so I can be alright with the person I've become, having dates on the 3rd most beautiful planet in the universe while the Doctor wanders, yearning to find who I am. But I can't tell him, can I? Without creating the Hybrid again and some crazy stuff happening, no I can't tell him. So now I'm a mystery wrapped in an enigma in a skirt or trousers. Depends on what I'm wearing on the day really.

Sadie Ross still hasn't been found and now I don't really know how to sleep safely without thinking about what she could do with a bat of an eyelid. God, I don't even know what she looks like, just descriptions. It could be somebody hiding in plain sight. Now while I think all this over, I bid this journal goodbye.

Clara

 ** _Newspaper Article- The Times, dated 23rd January 1899. Sourced from the UNIT Black Archive._**

 ** _SERIAL KILLER IN LONDON?  
_**

 _Something terrifying seems to be occurring in our great English city. Those who remember the reign of terror of Jack the Ripper will shiver in horror to find that there may be a new serial killer. 4 men have been found dead, surrounded by their internal organs, their throats slit and naked of all clothes. Sightings of this horror has described the killer as a woman. Caramel gold hair, pale skin and blood red lips have all been described by witnesses who have caught a fleeting glimpse of the devil. The serial killer has been dubbed as "The Enchantress". No arrests or comments have been made by Scotland Yard._

 ** _URGENT TRANSMISSION FROM RIVER SONG_**

 ** _SHE'S HERE. OH GOD SHE'S HERE- STATIC_**

 ** _/Author's Note/ Thanks for reading this chapter. I'd just like to say a quick thank you to all of the wonderful authors who have reviewed, favourite and followed this little story. It really does make my day to so I'd like to say a huge THANK YOU. So now I'm going to be signing off in a different way. Here's the example._**

 ** _Allonsy!  
Love Gi xxx_**


	11. Jack & Osgood

chapter eleven

Diary Entry- River Song. 1947, Manhattan, New York

So, since the transmission didn't work I'm going to have to use this diary and hope Clara finds it. My mother just said to me

"She'll find it River, she will. She'll know what you have to do" The Doctor knows who Sadie Ross is. The bastard. My parents know and they've told me but I still can't quite believe the importance of the information. Nobody quite knows how Sadie Ross came to be this way, not even my parents. And they know a lot to give them some credit. I can only hope now that she is caught, before she orchestrates Charles St Germain. It could be devastating and Clara, dear Clara, will be on board. I don't think that even the Doctor, despite the neural block, will be able to deal with it. I'll have to place the information in this diary and I pray to God that it will work.

She is... **PAPER SEEMS TO BE BURNED AND ESSENTIAL INFORMATION IS NOT WITHIN THE TEXT.**

 **REPORT BY PETRONELLA OSGOOD CONCERNING SADIE ROSS & ASSOCIATES**

Reports from the Victorian Era show Sadie Ross is capable of time travel. The only possible answer seems to be Ross has access to a Vortex Manipulator of some kind. There are various alien gadgets black markets on this planet that can grant you the power of time travel but there has been a diminishing amount of black markets due to UNIT and even some branches of Torchwood closing them down and handing most of the illegal immigrants from various planets to the American and U.K governments who are the only world powers to have access to some experimental crafts that can travel to other galaxies. All activity is based in Area 51.

Sadie Ross has shown affinity for the U.K and Ireland for some odd reason. The only black market that hasn't been closed down is the Cardiff one. Specifically the one associated with the remnants of Torchwood Three. The only ones left after **MIRACLE DAY** and **THE CHILDREN OF EARTH INCIDENT** , both wreaked havoc on Earth while the Doctor was away. The most likely supplier would be Captain Jack Harkness. It seems unlikely that an associate of the Doctor would provide a Vortex Manipulator to Ross but still check him out anyway.

P. Osgood.

 **TRANSMISSION TO MAGNETA OF TORCHWOOD THREE**

Hey, sexy. Was that a bit too much? Anyways- no I'm not in a gay bar. Actually, I am. Sorry. Anyway, an _anonymous_ source told me UNIT were after us for providing "weapons" to Sadie Ross. Well we did but she gave us some good money, didn't she? If UNIT come earlier than expected then there's some guns and grenades in the armoury. I think they're next to the turkey sandwiches.

Jack

 **/ _A_ uthor's Note/ Thanks to mermaid 1108 for your review on chapter nine " _No! Not River!"_ You made me worried about River! You'll find out what happens to River and her parents soon, so keep your eyes peeled. **

**Geronimo!  
Gi xx**


	12. Sadie & River

chapter twelve

 **Letter retrieved from Torchwood Three. Proceed with caution as it may be laced with explosives. Don't put anything past the team in Cardiff.**

Torchwood,

I heard you had the weapons. It would be glad to have them and you know I always have a good price to pay.

Same meeting place, you know the time and date.

Best luck, S. Ross.

 **DIARY OF SADIE ROSS. DATE UNKNOWN**

People say diaries are supposed to help with feelings and memories. Never, ever, tell that to a merciless hitman. Do I know why I'm writing in this stupid thing? No. Do I know what crap is happening in my life at the moment? Well of course I do, why would I recognise it as random crap in my life? _Clara Oswald_. That's her name and she's been the main leader of the witch hunt for me. Apparently she's all cried out about Nona Bayelowe, a victim of Charles St Germain. _**One person. One person**_. I would laugh if I had any sort of joy inside me. I would liken myself to the Joker in terms of psychosis but I feel it would be too weak a simile. What is one person to the billions, trillions in the universe? A lot apparently. Maybe I would know what it means if I had anyone to love or even care about but I was never that person even when I had someone to love. But that person is gone now so I have to deal with these aftermaths.

Alone.

Unattached.

I learned that from an old friend.

 **DIARY OF RIVER SONG**

So now we survived Sadie's wrath and survived an attack I've got one thing to say to the Doctor: _you bastard._ He knew who she was for so long and didn't tell me and everyone else who should have known.

 **REPORT BY P. OSGOOD**

We finally think we've found out who she is. It's been a long gruelling process but we believe that we may have found her motive and some of her details from her past. We killed J. Harkness multiple times before we found out anything about her. But now we have the details we have yearned for since Charles St Germain and all her other crimes.

 **DIARY OF RIVER SONG**

I think the real question is why the Doctor didn't tell us. Either he wanted to protect her which seems outlandish but now as I think about it, it all seems very reasonable. He protected her for one reason and one reason only and I don't blame him. They were friends once. Even after all these years, friends don't betray friends.

 **REPORT BY P. OSGOOD**

I think maybe I should stop this waiting and anticipation and finally reveal the identity of Public Enemy No1.

 **DIARY OF RIVER SONG**

I know the Doctor wanted to protect her but why didn't he tell all of us she was a child of the TARDIS?

 _ **/Author's Notes/ Sorry for blowing your minds with that reveal. Thanks for reading and commenting and let me know what you thought about the reveal because I didn't expect that either! Oh and sorry for the short chapter. I was seriously buzzing.  
Much Love,**_

 _ **Gi xx**_


	13. 1944

chapter thirteen

 **DIARY OF CLARA OSWALD, 34TH MARCH 56000**

Finding out what she is was less satisfying than I ever imagined it was. All the build up, all the hiding and the cover-ups. She's a child of the TARDIS albeit not the one most people who know the Doctor think of. What we know is that she was NOT Amy and Rory's child: River Song was. Sadie however was in close affinity with Amy ans Rory but like the Doctor, they won't spill the details on what the four of them shared. I guess they're trying to protect her for some stupid reason. Me gained access to some of her folders from Arkham Penitentiary and I'm going to attach some of them since this a digital diary.

 **LOADING. 28%**

 **DOWNLOADING PERSONAL FILES FROM ARKHAM PENITENTIARY 47%**

 **CURRENTLY CORRECTING PIXELS 63%**

 **LOADING. 81%**

 **FINAL CHANGES TO DOWNLOADS BEING MADE 98%**

 **FULLY LOADED 100%**

 **ARKHAM PENITENTIARY RECORDS- SADIE ROSS JUVENILE RECORD **

Sadie Ross {born 23rd November 1925, currently aged 18} is a Death Row prisoner at this Penitentiary in London, England. Interview documents below.

Interviewer: Sadie Ross, prisoner 1944, on death row.

S. Ross : Yeah that's me mother******

Interviewer: Miss Ross, we do not allow profanities in our interviews

S. Ross: Why am I here anyway?

Interviewer: It is for a new pamphlet for the facility.

S. Ross: Is there any laws that specify that I do not have to carry out an interview with one of the most boring people in this galaxy?

Interviewer: Let me remind you Miss Ross that I have an handgun that I will fire twice.

S. Ross: If I have to. After all-

Interviewer: Anyway, how did you end up here on Death Row?

S. Ross : I did some bad stuff and I ended up here because I killed a couple of people. That's pretty much it. And they think I'm insane

Interviewer: I'm afraid this isn't enough. We might have to do it again.

S. Ross: You wouldn't.

Interviewer: Oh I would. Nurse Collins!

S. Ross: Please, PLEASE. Oh God, don't do this please {sounds distressed}

*Screams. We believe them to be Sadie's*

 **END OF TRANSCRIPT**

 **LOADING 56%**

 **COMPLETED 100%  
**

 **DOCTOR'S REPORT FOR SADIE ROSS- DATED 12TH FEBRUARY 1944**

This is a report for Sadie Ross, a teenaged inmate at the facility. After the fateful Interview on the 9th, electro shock therapy was needed to subdue the inmate. To protect ourselves we have had to leave her alone in her room, only giving her meals and beverages. Gripping my clipboard, I walked in, with the company of Nurse Favreau in case things got... questionable with the patient. She was moved to our mental disorder unit after the therapy. She sat bolt upright on the bed when we walked in. She regarded us with a look of surprise.

"Miss Ross?" I asked. Ross's look of surprise was replaced with one of blankness.

"Is that my name?" She asked quietly "Sounds very nice" She maintained a child-like sound throughout her little line. It seemed hopefully we had fixed the patient.

"Yes it is. Sadie" I gave her the voice I use with my children.

"Mighty nice" She muttered over and over again. Maybe a coping technique?

"Well then Miss Ross. I'll be back again in maybe a couple of hours to supply you with some medication" Nurse Favreau and I were about to leave when she called out.

"Tell the nice interviewer that I'm sorry for my meddling" Ross sounded distant while she said this but still sounded like a small child would when they talk to a more superior adult "And that Matthew was the reason for Death Row" As we walked away, I could hear her giggling and for some reason it unnerved me like nothing had ever done before.


	14. the one i lost

chapter fourteen

 **ARKHAM PENITENTIARY FOUNDED 1788**

 **ORIGINALLY NAMED ARKHAM HOME OF THE INSANE**

 **PATIENT ANALYSIS- SADIE ROSS. DATED 29TH FEBRUARY 1944**

The initial effects of the therapy has worn off but Ross has lost her child-like demeanour and lost her memories. Before she claimed to be a child of the TARDIS but has since then forgot about her lies/mental disability. Lobotomy was recommended until we saw the effects of the therapy. It seems that our patient may be released into public after an examination. At this moment in time, she is confined to her room that we placed her in after the therapy had been concluded but is making progress by reading books. Among those recommended where Anne of Green Gables and Pride and Prejudice, classic novels for her to feast upon. We conclude that she is ready to be released back to Death Row and very possibly the public area if we deem her suitable and stable enough.

Dr J. Trump

 **DIARY OF CLARA OSWALD**

We haven't got all the documents yet but we will. Although this doesn't give her an excuse for what she did, at least we have some background now. I'll update soon with more news.

Clara

 **DIARY OF SADIE ROSS**

I'm not exactly sure who gave me this but I have encountered one situation that has disappointed me before anything else. Yes, I found River Song and The Ponds hideout in Manhattan. Nice place though the décor isn't really my taste but there was some nice views of the sprawling metropolis that is Manhattan and the rest of New York City, the most well-known city in America. I could hear Song trying desperately to send a distress message of some kind but I knew it would take many years to get back to its target. Around 80 years to be precise {which is how I like to be}.

"Amy, Rory, Melody. Hope I haven't interrupted a family reunion" They all froze and turned towards me. I found a little patterned seat by a window that overlooked this borough of the city and sat down.

"I think you interrupt anything" said Amelia stoutly.

"I'm not sure. Maybe you're right Amelia."

"What are you doing here? We kept your secret" Rory piped up. To be perfectly honest, he was always the third wheel when it came to their relationship, although they were all blind to see it at the time.

"I know. And I kept yours in due course"

"Didn't you answer my question?" Whenever, he speaks, he speaks like a scared puppy who needs his owner to save him. Rory Williams' owner of course being Amelia Pond.

"Well, I was thinking of an answer to the last one, do you have any cigarettes?" River gave me a look of anger before saying anything.

"Maybe we'll see if there's anything around the corner if you tell us" I was highly considering strangling them all there and then but of course, who would keep my secret? Even if I have pretty much next to no feelings, I do protect my secret with my life, if that says anything about it.

"A little birdy told me you were trying to help the bastards Clara Oswald and Me whatever her name is"

"You can't just pull things like St Germain" River said it this time through gritted teeth.

"I thought you were the psychopath Song but it looks like I'm the only crazy one round here. A shame" It was at that moment, I knew the Ponds had escaped through the fire escape.

"This is between you and me Sadie. My parents don't need to get involved."

"They keep my secret"

"And this is all to do with Matthew, isn't it?" I didn't even feel myself get out of the chair and flinging her against the wall.

"Don't ever mention him again" I could feel my voice straining itself. River didn't even look hurt as she got up and smiled at me.  
"The normally unshakeable Sadie Ross, upset by something that finished a long time ago" I don't even find the strength to sit back down on the chair. I just collapse on the floor.

"He was gone a long time ago"

"A long time ago" River echoed before holding up a very familiar book.

"This is nothing to do with you Song" I tried to snatch the book from her hands but she's too strong for even me, holding the book just out of my grasp.

Then she opens the book and shows me the writing of the person who I loved long ago. All the curves and loops of his beautiful handwriting that somehow I find myself stroking. I promised to myself that after it was over I would be brave and I wouldn't expose to it again. But even after all these years I find the long repressed tears sliding down my face. When River starts reading, I'm immediately transported to the day that it all began.

"23rd January 1948. I met the most beautiful girl today" I can still hear his voice reverberating in my ear.

These are all the things I'm not proud of.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: OK, so this a long-ish chapter to apologise for the wait between the last chapter. I've re-started school so there might be some long waits between chapters which I sincerely apologise for. We're having end of year tests to see what classes we're put in next year so I might have to do more revising because we're having tests in EVERY SUBJECT. In other news, I am completely and utterly obsessed with Radiohead's new song, BURN THE WITCH. It is frickin awesome and have been listening to it for the whole time I've been writing this chapter and think it could be a good song for Sadie. What do you think?**_

 _ **Love Gi xxx**_


	15. Diary Entry- Clara

chapter fifteen

Diary of Clara Oswald- Undated

Should I be scared?

I think I should.

I think you should if there's a message written in blood outside UNIT HQ meant for me and Me. Maybe I should backtrack a bit and explain what the hell I'm talking about.

We got the call after a particularly exciting adventure involving some dalek dogs. The doors of the diner clicked open and Me crashed in first followed by me, trying to desperately close the door and avoid my hand getting bit off by the crazed dogs. Their saliva started to leak onto me which motivated me to put more power into it before the doors finally closed properly. There was this sense of tenseness in the control room before we both burst into laughter and pointed at each other.

"It salivated-." Me tried to say through bursts of laughter.

"Dalek dog spit" I was choking from laughter. However, our small but still substantial burst of happiness was interrupted by the phone ringing on one side of the console. We looked at it, not quite sure of what to do. It had never rung before and it wasn't any old ring tone- it was 'Mercy' by Muse. Before I could say anything, Me had sprinted over to it and picked the phone up.

"Hellooo" She said. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit. After all, I loved it when she did that stupid voice. Me's face suddenly went ash grey.

"Me what is it?" I knew my blushed face from moments earlier was now a pale white. Quickly, I snatched the phone from her hands and put it to my ear.

"Clara?" asked the voice of Kate Stewart.

"Kate? Oh my God what's happened? And how did you get this number?"

"You gave me this number and also you should come and see for yourself at the Tower of London" There was only a crackling sound to indicate that she'd hung up. Without even needing to look at Me, she started typing some things into the console before there was a wheezing sound to show we'd dematerialised. Slowly, we started to make our way to the TARDIS doors. I didn't even notice we were holding hands until I was trying to open the door. Me broke away but I scooped her hand back into mine and we were both grateful for the human contact, I think purely to show each other we weren't alone in this.

The doors swung open to reveal the Tower of London at night. In the distance, the financial district of London's skyscrapers glittered. All was silent apart from the sole footsteps of the Beefeaters on duty that particular night. We started looking around until my phone buzzed. From +44 078939 98378 it said

 _TRAITORS GATE_

I've been to the Tower of London so many times for school trips and UNIT visits that I know where Traitor's Gate was without even consulting a map. In the Tudor era, prisoners would catch their first glance of their prison through here as they were paraded through.

When we eventually got there, the breath in my throat caught. Me had let go of my hand but now she gripped it with everything she had in her surprisingly small body.

Written in blood was a simple message.

 _I'm coming Clara and Me bitches- SR._

I don't know what to do and even a couple of hours after the incident, I'm still shaking.

I don't know what happened in the time before Charles St Germain and after apart from the old files we have but I know one thing.

We're coming for you Sadie. I think we both know it won't be pretty.

Clara

 _ **Author's Note/ This revision stuff is weighing me down. All I know is I have my end of year Maths exam in the middle of June and there's no news apart from that. To put it in the nicest terms, I'm terrified. And I'm really sorry for the 20 day wait for a new chapter. I promise it'll be less next time. And I'm rambling and need to stop this.**_

 _ **Love Gi xxx**_


	16. The Geneva Report

chapter sixteen

 ** _/Author's Note/ First things first. I am extremely sorry about the month gap between chapters. I've been having exams for the last two weeks and before that I've been revising like hell. Next time I know that it won't take me a month to update._**

 ** _And I really want to rant about Brexit since, a, I was too young to vote and couldn't save our country from leaving and b, Britain has decided to go bullsh*t crazy. I don't know what to do as a young person living in Britain and I'm more than a little scared._**

 ** _See you soon,_**

 ** _Gi xx_**

THE GENEVA REPORT: FILED BY LAUREN GARCIA {USA}, JAMES ROWLING {UK} JACQUES HOLLANDE {FRANCE} AND GENE MEYER {AUS}

 **TRANSCRIPT FROM INTERVIEW OF CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS- DATED 12TH JUNE 2019**

Officer: Officer McDonald of United Kingdom, interviewing Captain Jack Harkness.  
CJH: I think we all know who you are McDonald but I don't want to offend you.  
Officer: I think we all know why you're here Mr Harkness. You need to answer questions about {information redacted for safety}

CJH: Well I'm not going to answer them- hey why did you shoot my leg?  
Officer: Files tell me that you can never die, so that little bullet will mean nothing, won't it?  
CJH: Hurts like {redacted due to profanity} hell.  
Officer: Exactly.  
CJH: Well you know what they say, no rest for the wicked. And by wicked, I mean wickedly handsome.

Officer: We don't need to call your good looks into question, do we Mr Harkness? I just need you to answer me one question.  
CJH: Mmm hmm.  
Officer: You didn't let me finish.  
CJH: I don't let anyone finish anything unless it's with me.

Officer: Enough with the sexual innuendos. Who is {information redacted for safety}?  
CJH: All I'm saying is you'll never catch her. She's too good, wouldn't let herself be caught.  
Officer: What do you mean Mr Harkness?  
CJH: I mean that you'll never find her. You'll never find {redacted}.

 **ANALYSIS OF INCIDENTS BY Gwen Hall, {UK}**

I think it's best to say that our efforts with Captain Jack Harkness {see transcript} generally failed. The only thing we got out of it was that "you'll never find her". In the end, Officer McDonald shot the participant a record 67 times. He has been informed of his departure from our department. Sadie Ross remains the same enigma that she was when this investigation was requested by UNIT {Unified Intelligence Task Force}. Threats have been made in recent weeks to various people in the department and people connected to the case. Overall, this part of our investigation has been anything but a success and now we wait for further instructions from our bosses bosses.

 _Gwen Hall PhD, Oxford University_

 **POLICE REPORT, BERMONDSEY STATION, LONDON, UK**

INCIDENT: Woman was stabbing a police officer to death. She is now in a serious condition.  
DESCRIPTION: Caramel blonde hair, 6"2 and blue eyes.  
RECOMMENDED COURSE OF ACTION: Woman resembles SROSS, a person on both the FBI and Europol's most wanted list. Corporal Rodriguez's team will be able to handle this. It is recommended that she be detained quickly due to the nature of the victim.  
VICTIM IDENTIFIED: Victim was undercover for British government and was head of UNIT. Kate Stewart is in a serious condition and we are unsure whether she will last the night.


End file.
